


Fallen

by FuriousQueenMarmaroth



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousQueenMarmaroth/pseuds/FuriousQueenMarmaroth
Summary: A brief story about Lucien's decent into Corruption, involving his ancient love affair with a human.





	Fallen

The angel weaved close, closing the distance between him and the human that stood before him. He enfolded her in his four newly fledged wings to hide her from the rest of Heaven’s covetous eyes.

He gazed into her eyes the same way others lusted after her body. No, it may have been the chalice but he dared not forget that the elixir was her soul.

Pure. Holy. She laughed the first time she heard those words, but not the second. No, the second time she understood what he meant when he said her body was a temple. She was a goddess to be pleased, worshiped, sacrificed to. He fell to his knees and prayed, played hymns on her skin, sung her glory as he offered her his own flesh at her alter.

She lay with him in his dreams, delicately plucking each feather from his wings. He thanked her when they were gone.

That was a very long time ago.

Even as he ascended to Archon and his flesh turned bright and unfeeling, he remembered the feeling of her fingernails on his back. To him, she eclipsed the whole of her gender, be it human or angel, and not even Lilith’s charms could ever hope to compete with that.

Often he watched her through the pool that sat atop his tower. A guardian angel that could do not but tug at the bond between their souls as a reminder that she would never truly be alone.

_Someday_. He promised himself.

Someday never came. The hungry demons did, however.

Corruption found the angel broken, and built him back up with rage. Even the Creator would pay for the loss of such a pure human soul.


End file.
